


A Knight's Devotion

by WriterSine



Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Harold they're bi), Azure Moon - Freeform, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Guardian of Zanado, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Minor Spoilers for Rhea's character, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tender wound care, Those Who Drabble in the Dark, silver snow, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Rhea is no longer the archbishop but that doesn't mean Catherine's feeling for her have changed.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593511
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Knight's Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a last reminder, contains a minor SPOILER for Rhea's character.
> 
> This was written for Those Who Drabble in the Dark on the Felannie Fever Discord. Prompt: Pick a platonic or ambiguous canonical ending and write about it.
> 
> We all know Rhea's and Catherine's ending are just about two gals being pals.

"You're one of our best knights, Catherine," Seteth said. "Are you certain we can't persuade you to stay?"

Catherine stopped outside the door to Rhea's room and turned to face him. "I'm sure. I swore to protect her with my life. That doesn't change just because she's not the archbishop anymore."

Seteth glanced at the closed door. "You were always most devoted to her."

Catherine rubbed the back of her neck. "We all are."

Seteth raised a brow. "The Church and the woman are not one and the same. Remember that and," he held out his hand, "good luck. We'll be in touch."

Resisting the urge to blush, Catherine shook his outstretched hand. "You'll have to come and visit once we're settled in."

He huffed a soft laugh. With a final nod, Seteth left.

Catherine stepped into Rhea's room. Rhea sat at a small table, rebandaging her wrists. Gone were the usual adornments of her station. She wore only a simple dress and a robe with discrete gold embroideries on hem, collar, and cuffs. 

"Let me help you with that," Catherine said. She crossed to the table and sat kitty-corner to Rhea. Taking Rhea's wrist she unwound the old bandage and dropped it into a dish. It was only spotted with blood today. Holding Rhea's hand in her own, Catherine gently cleaned the wounds left by the manacles. As she reapplied the ointment she said, "Everything's ready for our departure tomorrow."

Rhea caught her gaze. "You truly do not need to stay with me in Zanado."

Catherine sighed. "You're still in danger from pro-imperial rebels. And, anything else living out there."

"I know."

"Lady Rhea, I'm sure you could handle yourself if you were well, but you're still recovering." Heat was rising in Catherine's cheeks. She let her gaze fall and started winding a clean bandage around Rhea's wrist. "I wouldn't feel right, leaving you to fend for yourself. I swore to protect you."

Rhea's voice was soft and warm as she said, "I know."

Catherine tied off the bandage. She glanced up at Rhea's face. Rhea was still watching her. "Do you truly want to be there alone?"

Tears pooled in Rhea's eyes. Catherine felt as if she'd been impaled.

Rhea's slender fingers curled around Catherine's. Blinking the tears away, Rhea shook her head. "I want to go home but, it is a place of many memories, some very hard."

Catherine thought about Charon. "Lady Rhea, you saved me when the world turned against me. If you want to turn from the world, I won't stop you, but, please, let me follow." 

Rhea smiled. "Your devotion is a treasure I will carry for the rest of my life." She squeezed Catherine's hand.

"You will always have it," Catherine said, struggling to speak past the lump in her throat. "Lady Rhea, I…"

Rhea lifted Catherine's hand and kissed her first knuckle. Her lips soft against Catherine's toughened skin. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I did not intend to channel either Han Solo or Sense and Sensibility, but here we are. Shower these two in romance!


End file.
